


roller coaster

by raygun1



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DNF, Idiots in Love, M/M, best friends don’t realize their in love, dreamnotfound, late night thinking, more like dreaming haha get it, phone call talks, wholesome bestfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raygun1/pseuds/raygun1
Summary: George reflects on why he has it so Dreams calls can reach him even on do not disturb.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	roller coaster

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! so this is just,, a stream of consciousness LOL so it’s kinda trash B) it’s kind of an idea for a fic, idk if i want to do anything more with it tho. if peeps out there like it i might consider it tho lol i’m just chillin :) 
> 
> if any of the cc’s in this fic mention being uncozy with fics i will immediately take this down! and if y’all think the premise of this relying so much in like,, a real thing that happened is weird let me know :) i just wanna make fic’s that make peeps happy, so if peeps are uncozy i’ll do anything i can to change it :)
> 
> This is based irl, and takes place after the mexican l’manburg stream where they talk a lot about George’s phone number and then mention only Dream and Karl having it at the time.

George’s room is dark, shadows making the shape of the room appear blobby and messy. His monitor sleeps peacefully on his desk, not shut down, as he had never really decided to go to bed. Just to take a break. And then to lay down. And then to turn off the lights, and tuck himself in.

He lays on his side, his cheek smushed into the pillow. The glow of his phone is bright, making him squint. He tends to stay longer on the tik toks with less harassing light. A common clip of him keeps appearing and reappearing from his stream earlier today, ended only a couple of hours ago. A clip of him talking about his phone number.

“Like, Literally-!” A past George says, voice indignant. “Only two people have my number in the online world, And that’s Karl and Dream!”

“So you like my husband more than me?” Sapnap asks, referring to his “marriage” between himself and Karl. (Quackity’s somehow in that relationship too, to George it just seems like Quackity and Sapnap obsessing over Karl together _.)_

“No! I- “The George within his phone huffs, exasperated. “Karl needed it for something, I don’t remember what.”

“Ahh,” Quackity says. “So, you like Dream more than us!”

_I mean,_ George thinks. _He is well known as my best friend._ It would not have been that unfair for George to just answer that question with a casual yes. (Not that he didn’t like Quackity, of course, he had recently become better friends with him. Just. Well. Dream.)

The George in his phone didn’t say that, instead opting for, “Dream has my number because Dream needs me sometimes,” Realizing what that may sound like, and hearing Quackity giggle, he hurries, “So he can- So I um-“

“Ohhhh he _needs_ you,” Quackity says, giggling, making Sapnap cackle.

Scoffing a bit, Phone George continues “Yeah, yeah he needs me sometimes for things, so I have it set so like his calls go through when its silenced and stuff so he can wake me up if he has to.”

The clips end there, right after the slight pause in the conversation. George looks at the caption of this tik tok, snorting once he reads “There friendship is so sweet” With the puppy eyes emoji.

He somewhat regrets saying that now, he thinks as his cheeks redden. He realized now how special it made Dream look to George, with most of his friends not even having his number. Dream not only had it, but George had made it so Dream can reach him anytime, anyplace. If anyone posts that it sounds like simp behavior, he may just have to bully Dream for the next couple streams to put the idiot and his ego back in his place.

He taps on the comments, expecting posts on how much of a simp he is, instead reading comments like “this is too cute,”, “platonic soulmates :)” and “I wonder if Dream gets panic attacks or something? I have the same thing set up for my friend who gets anxiety attacks,”

George smirks at his phone. If Dream had said this, not him, he was willing to bet a good portion of money nearly all the comments would have been calling him a simp. George’s affection being rare, they apparently let him get away with it.

Panic attack, George feels, is a big word. Dream never calls him hyperventilating, or panicking or crying -actually, scratch that, Dream _had_ called George crying before, but usually from laughter. Dream never called him on his phone and immediately began talking about what was bothering him.

Dream did though, call him out of nowhere, sometimes in the middle of the night, sometimes in the middle of editing, or a snack break from the computer. When Dream called him on his phone instead of Discord, George knew there was _something_ -maybe nothing big, maybe something neither big or small, just there,- that was on Dream’s shoulders, weighing him down so his words were slower and more thoughtful.

They did not always talk about what was weighing on Dream, though they usually ended up there after a meandering conversation. Sometimes, George felt that even Dream did not know what was weighing on him.

It’s the same setting on Dream’s phone, George knows. He does not know why he didn’t mention that on stream. George was the one that had set it up first, after he had missed three calls and a text from Dream that said “sorry, forgot its like 2am for you lol” About a year ago.

George had called back as soon as he woke up, to late realizing it was then near 3 am for his friend. He’d waited out the dial anyways, untangling himself from his dark blue sheets.

He’d heard the line click through. “Hey,” Dream had said, voice casual but not upbeat.

“You rang?” George had asked. A prideful grin snuck on his face as he heard Dream laugh a bit at the terminology.

They paused a bit, Dream didn’t respond.

“Why’d you call?” George rephrased, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and stretching his arms into the air, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder.

“Dunno,” Dream’s voice wasn’t quiet, but it held a soft tone, one that made George lean into his phone to catch.

George pauses, waiting for an elaboration, (there always was one, with Dream,) But his friend stays quiet.

“You called 3 times to my personal phone for unknown reasons?” George asked, trying to bait him.

Dream had barked out a laugh, it crackled in the speakers of George’s phone. “Your _personal phone_?” Dream taunted, laughing. “What are you, a, a- CEO?”

(George knew his face reddened, it happened much to often. It wasn’t even an achievement for someone to make him blush anymore. Though, if it was, Dream would be a gold medalist.) “You’re so dumb,” George responded, only making Dream laugh a bit harder, probably able to read the flush on George’s cheeks from his words alone. “I just meant like- not on discord.”

“Well, I was pretty sure you weren’t on your computer,” Dream said mildly.

“Was sure I wasn’t on my computer, but forgot what time it’d be?” George had asked sarcastically.

Dream huffed a bit. “Well I didn’t like, _forget forget._ It was just, ‘hm, I need George. I doubt he’s online right now, so let’s call him,’. I didn’t like- lay out a 4-stage plan before calling you,”

“Yeah but,” George is standing now, taking lazy steps towards his door, dodging puddles of miscellaneous clothes on the floor. “Why did you _need_ me?”

“I just-“ Dream cuts himself off, rewriting whatever he was trying to say in his head. George swears he can hear Dream think sometimes. Not words or anything, just the grinding of the gears turning in his friends head. “Just,” -His voice lowered a bit- “Didn’t feel good, I guess, and wanted to talk to you.”

It had taken George a second to comprehend that, to hear the words, then chew them, them spit them out and rechew them, just to make sure he had heard them right.

Dream knew George was not very good with his emotions.. In fact, Dream was the soft one in their friend group, the one that’d try his best to listen to your problems despite his wandering attention. His friend wasn’t perfect in any sense, but he was upfront about his feelings. If he was uncomfortable, he’d say it. If he was frustrated, you’d know. And when Dream was happy, he beamed it out like a lighthouse.

Dream was good at knowing his friends, their likes and dislikes, the change in their tones. George was not as good, settling for showing his appreciation by teasing and time. In George’s mind, if he chose to hang out with you, it was clear enough he liked you.

Even Sapnap was better than George at emotions, though sometimes his jokes came at the wrong moments. Pride sparked in George’s chest at being the one Dream wanted to talk to.

“Oh,” George had said, realizing that he had made the silence stretch for too long. He felt Dream’s words burn in his chest. He knew he shouldn’t take it as a compliment- his friend literally just said he hadn’t felt good, and George knew he didn’t mean sick- but the fact that Dream had chosen to reach out to him, when he had other people… (So many people. Dream has so many friends, and then so many acquaintances, and he manages to keep up with all of them. George doesn’t understand him.)

“I- uh, are you feeling better now?” George asked.

“A bit,” Dream said, his tone making George think that the bit in question was a very minimal amount. “It’s not really anything, just,” George heard a rustle, and in his mind’s eye had picture a Dream in a dark room, stretched out on the bed, the phone on the pillow beside his head, shoulders shrugging casually. “Like, was frustrated, but not really for any reason, and Sapnap and everyone was bothering me, even though they did nothing wrong, so I left, and then felt worse, so I speedrunned for a bit, but then I was like- to angry to do it, and realized I didn’t really want to be like- _alone_ , so I called you.” The words had come out in typical Dream fashion, fast, the words in consonants occasionally blending into each other, words stuttering then restarting. George paused a second, processing the information. “You know what I mean?” Dream asked.

“Yeah,” George said. He did not really know what else to say. He felt like he should know more, but could not think of any questions to ask, so instead chose, “I’m sorry I wasn’t awake.” 

George could not see Dream’s face, obviously, but he knew Dream rolled his eyes at him. “Don’t be,” He said immediately. Lightening his tone, he added, “We both know you need your beauty rest.”

George tried to scowl, but ended up laughing instead, padding down the stairs the led to his kitchen. Dream laughed a bit, ending it with a yawn.

“You should go to bed, idiot,” George said. Every time, it felt weird to him, that he was just starting his day as Dream was ending his.

“I’m a grown ass man,” Dream mutters. “I can do as I please,”

George rolls his eyes, walking to the fridge and opening the door casually. “Get some sleep,” George had said. “Call me when you wake up.”

Dream yawned again, and George heard more rustling. He pictured his friend snuggling deeper into his blankets, blonde hair falling to the pillow messily. “’Kay,” Dream murmured. “Goodnight George, Love you,”

George refrained from correcting him to a good morning. “Goodnight, Dream,” He responded, ending the call with his thumb.

He had changed the setting on his phone then. Dream found out a bit later,when George had picked up the phone still half asleep. That had been nearly a year ago.

Present George tapped out of the comment section, sleepy smile still hanging on his lips. He swiped, landing him on another tik tok, this one completely unrelated to Minecraft, or his friend group.

George has gotten used to not being in sync with his best friend. (Time Zone wise, that is. Other than that, Dream and George lived on the same page, hell, the same sentence, always.) He had gotten used to rising, to see Dream’s final _Goodnight_ text had only been sent a couple hours prior, to going throughout the first half of his day before Dream awoke. Sometimes, they both royally fucked up their sleep schedule enough to be in sync for a couple days, but it always ended up being fixed, usually due to their IRL friends and families teasing.

George had other friends, obviously. As did Dream. He thought of Sapnap, and Karl, and Quackity, who all lived in the same time zones, or at least close ones. He had Wilbur and Ponk and other Europeans that were streamers in at least his time zone -at least on his continent- and old school and family friends he caught up with.

But. _Dream_. He would always be George’s number one, and he was fairly certain he was Dream’s as well.

Something was different about him and Dream’s relationship. A sort of bubbling, rising feeling coated the air when they talked, like the upward climb before the climax of a roller coaster. Not always was it a sharp, upward angle, often it was relaxed, and pleasant, and _comfortable_. Other times, George could feel it, the air rising in his body, nearly lifting him off the ground. That’s how it felt to be with Dream, like he lifted you on his shoulders and showed you how beautiful things could be.

George didn’t know what that top part would be. Where the cart stills, pausing, a pause filled with tension and apprehension.

He didn’t know what the downhill fall would be either.

Having realized he was no longer watching the tik toks, he swiped out of the app, glancing at the time. “5 am” his phone clock read, and he groaned. Having a mostly American audience was torture. He checked discord briefly, seeing no texts from Dream. One from Sapnap though, some final addition to a conversation George had forgot to continue. He didn’t bother replying; he’d text him in the morning _._ (Or, later in the morning.) Then hopped off Discord, switching to imessages. He knew, of course, that Dream had not messaged him. He had been on his phone most of the night and would’ve received the message. He checked anyway though, only to find their last conversation sitting emptily.

George wondered idly if Dream would text him his usual “Goodnight, I love you,” He hoped so. It was a nice thing to wake up to.

George turned off his phone and buried his face in his pillow, mashing his nose at an odd angle. He had a slight headache, -If he thought about it, it was probably from all of the screen time. So he didn’t think about it- a headache that pulsed above his ears. It slowed his thinking, his thoughts slowly chugging through mud until they came to a stuttering stop, at last allowing George to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah yeah basic dnf fic with a basic roller coaster metaphor whatever (insert eye roll emoji)  
> okay sorry but hope you enjoyed! let me know if it was trash :)


End file.
